its all natsume's fault
by london.beckoned
Summary: mikan now at 16 turned into a slut. Natsume sees her making out with random guys and he hates it. and yet he started it all. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This is all mostly about mikan and natsume haha so hope you like it**

Natsume's POV

Natsume's room

1 am

"……."

_still cant sleep , natsume?... well it is your fault after all_

my fault?! How can it be my fault?!?

Stupid conscience

It all her fault!

I couldn't take it anymore I was screaming inside

The most annoying part ……

That stupid fucking incident keeps playing in my head

_Flashback_

_12 noon_

_I was walking on the hallway going to the cafeteria to get my lunch_

_As always I was alone_

_Ever since ruka and hotaru got together a year ago it's been like this most of the time_

_I still had fan girls chasing me around_

_Everything was normal for me _

_As soon as I was about to turn right to the corner _

_There it was mikan making out with some random guy_

_Every week someone different _

_With my eyes wide open seeing the girl I love making out _

"_oh sorry hyuuga san we didn't know you were there" said the boy with silver hair and green eyes and a smirk on his face_

_last week it was some guy with black hair and blue eyes I don't really keep count_

_oh and yeah did I mention that she just became so powerful that she mastered her alice and would always nullify mine so wouldn't be able to hurt any of them_

_that darn slut just became smarter and more beautiful_

_I always wondered what happened to that girl I use to love I still do and I know that she would change back someday _

_I just have to wait_

_But the hell with it! How many fucking years does she want me to wait!_

_the worst part of it all is that I was the one that would always catch her with some guy _

_almost everyday it would be like this_

_the story of my life……_

"_Hyuuga?! Why the hell are you doing staring at us? Your starting to freak me out! Would you just give us some privacy here! Just get lost loser!" she said in such a harsh tone_

"_oh sorry polka-dots… wait… why the hell am I saying sorry?! If you want some privacy get a room, slut! Its not my fault that I had to run into you guys at the hallway!" _

"_whatever, lets just get out of here that perverted freak just wont stop" she said while walking away with that guy_

_End of flashback_

Why did that sweet innocent girl have to turn into a slut?!

Normal POV

Yup. He's right our dear innocent little mikan has turn into a slut.

Almost every night Natsume wouldn't be able to sleep

He goes to missions more often so that it would keep his mind of mikan.

Why you ask mikan grew up as a slut well its pretty simple

Its all Natsume's fault

_Flashback_

_2 years ago_

_Mikan a 14 year old little girl was in love _

_Yes our cheery innocent little girl was in love with the hottest boy in school_

_But this kind of love was different _

_She never fell for his looks_

_Or for his popularity_

_Or for how good he was at everything _

_Being mikan she wouldn't look at the outside but at the inside_

_She was the only girl that could actually go near him and have a talk with him_

_They were like brother and sister _

_And being like brother and sister _

_He would be so arrogant at times bossy and yet there are moment were he would be so sweet_

_She was also the dense type_

_Natsume loved her it wasn't that obvious _

_but if you were that girl who would always sit next to him during free time_

_If you were that girl you would go to when you couldn't sleep and go up on the roof and just watch the stars together_

_You would know._

_Our little mikan was just too dense._

_But she knew someday they would be together and she would love him no matter what _

_Until one day _

_Mikan was walking silently it was still too early to make noise since some students were still asleep_

_She woke up too early today and decided to go and see natsume_

_Even if he did still call her names and insult her all the time she would still sit with him even if no words were spoken from his mouth _

_Whenever she would have a problem she would go to him _

_He wouldn't talk at first and tell her to go away_

_But she would still keep talking_

_She knew he would listen and he would always have the solution to her problems_

_She wasn't really sure if he loved her or even liked her but she didn't really care_

_But she always knew she was considered a friend and he cared for her_

_That's why she loved staying with natsume_

_He was always there for her even if he didn't show it_

_Getting back to out story…_

_Mikan was walking towards the sakura tree _

_He heard her talking Persona he didn't notice her there but persona knew she was there listening to what he had to say_

"_Natsume you're falling behind on these missions. You're getting too soft"_

"…_.."_

"_it's that sukura girl? Am I right?"_

_mikan could hear every single word _

"_you love her don't you?"_

_mikan was shocked _

_she never noticed natsume was getting soft towards her she never even knew natsume had feelings for her. But her hearts started to beat so fast her she wanted to hear the answer so bad and hoped he loved her back _

_Natsume's eyes widen_

_Persona knew that natsume loved her but to protect everyone in this school he had to do this even if he didn't want to. _

"_what make you think I would ever love an idiot like her?" he said in such a cold voice he was lying he loved that girl more than anyone in the world but he didn't want her to get hurt_

_those word were replaying in mikan's head over and over again_

_tears started to pour out of her beautiful hazel eyes_

_natsume heard someone crying behind the tree_

_when suddenly……_

"_yeah Persona. How could he love an idiot like me?"_

_Natsume's eyes widen in shock_

_He never ment to hurt he _

_He really did love he but she just couldn't watch her get hurt because of him_

_Persona left into the shadows._

_Just leaving mikan and natsume _

"_i .. i'm sor…"_

"_don't say anything natsume its not your fault I just thought you loved me too. God I feel so stupid!"_

_natsume's hair was covering his crimson eyes now filled with tears_

"_I think I should go now natsume. And i think its best if we don't stay together anymore i might just bring you down in your work and add more weight to your back."_

"…"

"_whats the use if i stay with you if you hate me so i'll be going then so this is goodbye hyuuga san" she left with tears falling none stop from her eyes _

"_I never said I hated you baka" he said to no one in particular_

"_im so sorry mikan" _

_mikan's heart was shattered after that incident _

_she skiped classes for a few days she didn't eat too_

_after a few nights in her room all alone she went up on her roof _

"_I knew you would come up someday" natsume said as if nothing happened_

"…_.." she stayed at the other end so that she would be alone _

_natsume wanted to cry but he couldn't he wanted to say sorry and say that he truly loved him but he couldn't _

_no one really knew what happened to her_

_Natsume acted as if nothing happened _

_Being pretty little mikan she had fan boys a lot of them_

_She started dating them one by one a new one every week_

_Natsume became jealous because of this act _

_He saw them together at central town _

_Every night she would go up to her roof even if she knew natsume was there she would ignore him_

"_i don't want you dating with random people"_

"…_."_

"_don't talk to me i don't care as long as you stop seeing them" he just couldn't take it anymore_

" _why should i listen to you hyuuga san? you don't even care?" she just went down back to her room_

_she stoped crying already she faced the facts even if she didn't really know the truth exaclly. _

_It but after that night_

_Natsume saw them making out_

_Right in front of him_

_End of flash back_

Just so you know Persona isn't evil or anything

He never wanted to this he kinda cared for the little girl and was proud of her sometimes for being herself and not minding what other people would say or how much they insulted her

But he had to do this for the sake of the academy

For the sake of natsume if he wouldn't focus something could happen to him

And it was the only way

And he knew in a few years mikan would be joining him

He knew that the academy would make her go on these missions someday

**Hope you liked the first chapter please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know you guys probably hate me for not updating for such a long time now, but not to worry I'm going to update all my stories starting with this story. And hopefully you guys will also read my other stories. Please review. **

_Flashback_

_Yup. He's right our dear innocent little mikan has turn into a slut._

_Almost every night Natsume wouldn't be able to sleep_

_He goes to missions more often so that it would keep his mind of mikan._

_Why you ask mikan grew up as a slut well its pretty simple_

_Its all Natsume's fault_

_End of Flashback_

So before I continue with the story let me just give you guys some notes.

Natsume and Mikan live right next to each other since they are both top stars.

They also both have balconies that are also connected to each other.

Mkian only makes out with the guys and does not sleep with them.

Yes, Persona is misunderstood and he's a good guy he just hides it from everyone else.

And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I didn't think i would get that much reviews from just the first chapter. Thanks so much!

If you have anymore questions or comments feel free to inform me.

Natsume's POV

I gave up that night. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight so I might as well go for a walk.

Obviously I went to the Sakura tree.

Looked up at the stars and just wished that someday things would be okay.

Okay meaning Mikan being her old lovable self.

Those stars……

They just remind me of her……

Mikan's POV

I heard someone on the balcony outside.

It's probably Natsume.

I hope its isn't one of those missions again.

I swear someday he could get hurt.

Or even worse.

I really shouldn't think about these things.

Why do I even care anyway?

_Maybe it's because you do? _

_Face it Mikan, you still love him. _

Yeah I know…. But he doesn't Love me.

I just can't let anyone know that I still love him.

Especially my classmates and friends not to mention my fan boys.

_What do we have here? Mikan letting her pride get the better of her?? Natsume has thought you well._

Oh shut up!

Stupid conscience.

I looked outside the balcony wondering where Natsume really had being going off to.

Thank God he was only going to the Sakura tree.

I went back inside lying down in my bed.

I still can't believe that some of these boys really took me seriously.

Like the Kai this morning.

_Flashback_

"_oh sorry hyuuga san we didn't know you were there" Kai said while looking at Natsume with a smirk on his face._

"_Hyuuga?! Why the hell are you doing staring at us? Your starting to freak me out! Would you just give us some privacy here! Just get lost loser!" I said with a straight face even if it did hurt me on the inside I learned to control it._

"_oh sorry polka-dots… wait… why the hell am I saying sorry?! If you want some privacy get a room, slut! Its not my fault that I had to run into you guys at the hallway!" He said with an angry tone in his voice_

"_whatever, lets just get out of here that perverted freak just wont stop." I said while walking away with kai. _

_Kai went up beside me and held my waist. _

_I cringed a bit since i knew that Natsume was still watching. _

_When we went up to his room, he suddenly shut the door and started kissing me. _

_I was so shocked I couldn't move._

_I pushed him away trying to stop him. _

_But i couldn't he was just too strong. _

_I started to panic. _

"_Kai! Kai!" Please Stop!" I pleaded._

"_Shut up and let me fuck you!" _

_I used my alice and tried to calm him down._

"_Kai, you know I don't want to sleep with anyone. I thought you understood." _

"_I'm sorry Mikan its just that I thought you wanted me too." _

"_It's alright. But for now lets just stay friends okay?"_

"_you're breaking up with me?" _

"_I'm sorry kai but yeah I am."_

"_It's alright I had my chance and i blew it."_

_I was about to leave when suddenly_

"_before you go, tell me. Why do you act so harsh to hyuuga san but when he's not around and we make fun of him you get mad?" _

"…"

"_It's alright you don't have to answer that. Goodbye mikan." He said with a kiss on my cheek._

_End of Flashback._

**I'm sorry it's short. I promise to continue as soon as possible! But for now I'm going to update my other stories. Please review! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
